This project has two parts: (1) evaluation, comparison, and demonstration of the usefulness of network modeling languages for the description and simulation of complex biological models, and (2) the design, implementation, and documentation of a new network modeling language. Simulation, computer programming, and formal language processing are the main tools in these investigations.